The use of mobile personal communication devices has grown exponentially over the past several years and is ubiquitous at the present time. These devices fulfill very important needs for many people in providing instant communication with others at almost any location throughout the world as well as access to information from the Internet and other sources. The same devices can however also create life-threatening hazards when used in vehicles by the operator of the vehicle and when they result in distraction of the operator and in serious accidents. As a result, the majority of states have now outlawed the use of mobile personal communication devices by the operators of vehicles and a number of prior art devices have been developed to disable such devices. The available prior art devices may be generally satisfactory but are in many instances complex in design and operation and thus readily disabled or overridden.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a simplified and yet highly positive disabling apparatus for a personal mobile communication device used in a vehicle by the operator of the vehicle.